


Photograph

by starryeyedforyou



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedforyou/pseuds/starryeyedforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a dedicated photographer and Laura the girl that gets in the way of her shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

Last night had been a tough night for Carmilla. Her relationship with her mother wasn't one that she was proud of, but somehow, they'd always managed to -at least- get along. Despite her mother's endless interrogations about her life, or the never ending judging of her decisions and the constant hovering over her neck, waiting for Carmilla to take the wrong turn, -despite everything- Carmilla still loved her.

A few years back when the broody and disaffected girl decided to dedicate her life to photography, her mother had been the first to tell her -the first one to pledge to Carmilla- she was making a terrible mistake. At first it had proven to be rather difficult, she struggled for a few months -or a couple of years- until she made a name of herself and things got better. She moved to her own apartment, bought a more sophisticated camera, traveled around the country; And all of that without her mother's help, or anyone's for that matter.

But no life is perfect, right?

Last night had been a tough night, and as usual it was all because of mother. 

Carmilla walked down to the park in front of her apartment building, her camera in hand as she made her way around toddlers and troubled parents chasing after them. Every time Carmilla had a 'bad night', the next day she would come to the park accompanied by her camera. There was something about the park's scenery that always brought the peace and calm she needed. No matter how many times over the years she'd come to this place, the girl was constantly amazed by its beauty and its always restless, yet somehow, quiet temper.

It didn't really mattered what she captured; it went from the tiniest insect on the ground, up to the blissful family and their oh so entertaining pet. Though on days like this, when the color of the trees had started to shift from green to warmer hues, and the leaves began to fall, Carmilla wondered if there was something more beautiful. The stars, she thought. Only the stars. 

She took her camera carefully between her hands as she examined her surroundings, finding the perfect spot for her photo. She lifted her camera and looked through the viewfinder, one hand gripped around one side and the other supporting the lens. She pressed the shutter button once for testing and then adjusted the settings. Once everything was settled, she lifted the camera once more, only this time there was a girl -dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes- standing within camera frame. 

_Ok, maybe not only the stars._

Her index finger roamed around the shutter button and Carmilla wondered if she should just take the picture. To be honest the girl was really cute and that would only make for a better photograph. But there are supposed to be boundaries and besides she really just wanted to take the photo that she planned; beautiful or not, the girl was standing in the way. “Uh, cupcake? Not that I'd mind taking your picture but you're kind of in the way of my shot.” Carmilla said as she lowered the camera. 

The oblivious girl lifted her gaze from her phone to look at Carmilla, her mouth dropping a little when she caught a glance at the raven-haired girl. "Ooh, oh, I'm sorry, I- I didn't know you were here. Not that I've noticed you before or anything, well I mean, I have seen you before, of course, with your camera-" 

Carmilla snorted, if she knew any better she'd say the girl was nervous.

_Cute._

"And- Oh god, I'm talking too much. I'm so sorry, I'm just gonna get out of your way." The rambling girl almost tripped as she took a few steps to the side. 

“Whoa, whoa, Cupcake, are you ok?” Carmilla hurried to her side before she could hurt herself.

The shorter girl nodded, a sheepish smile spread on her lips and her cheeks turning shades of crimson. “Yeah I'm fine,” She looked down to where Carmilla's hands were settled. “Uh…”

Carmilla chuckled and let go of her. “Sorry, cutie, I didn't mean to make lose your balance.” She shrugged. “Though I don't mind having that effect on you.” 

The girl choked and then cleared her throat. “Full of yourself much?” She replied trying to sound disaffected. “You didn't make me lose my balance. Sometimes I do that.” Her voice an octave higher than she intended. 

“Ramble like there's no tomorrow and almost fall to the ground after a girl talks to you?” She gazed at the her, her eyebrows raised up to her hairline. 

“What? No! I meant not looking where I'm going.” She replied almost immediately, her voice raised and her cheeks, somehow, managed to turn to deeper crimson.

“Woah, Creampuff. No need to get all defensive. I was just messing with you.” Carmilla hold up both arms in surrender. 

The girl relaxed her body and flashed Carmilla an apologetic smile. “Sorry.” 

_Could this girl be any cuter? Can I keep her?_

The raven-haired girl dropped her arms and chuckled. “Don't worry about it, cupcake.” 

“You know, I have a name.” She spoke, her voice carried a hint of indignation. But then her bunched up face was too adorable for Carmilla to notice anything else.

“Really? That’s quite strange. I thought you were the kind of person that didn’t.”

The shorter girl’s lips lifted into a smile and she shook her head. 

“So, are you going to tell me or do you want me to keep calling you Cupcake? Cupcake.”

The girl sighed defeated. “I don’t know why I have the feeling you’re just gonna keep calling me ‘cupcake’ anyway.”

Carmilla shrugged. “Maybe.”

The slightly shorter girl chuckled. “I’m Laura. And you are...”

“Carmilla. So, cupcake,” Laura rolled her eyes. “wanna go grab some coffee and maybe you can tell me more about how you have not noticed me before?”

_And the crimson cheeks are back._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: bravelittlevoice.


End file.
